On the Road Again
by Frankie Lee
Summary: Ichigo has a long drive when he returns home from college. But he suddenly finds it much longer when his truck breaks down in the middle of the desert. Read and review!


**Hey there! Here's another one-shot! Oh, I guess I should include the warnings: AU, yaoi, language... and I think that's it. This one took me a ridiculously long amount of time to complete despite the fact that it's really not that long in length. Kept losing interest in it, but I didn't want to force anything. But here you go, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed a fist into the dashboard of his truck, cursing at the throbbing pain that resulted. He roughly dropped his head onto the steering wheel and took several deep breaths. Why? Why did this have to happen to him now? He raised his head slightly, staring through the windshield at the thick smoke swirling into the clear sky. He groaned as he reached for the door latch, pulling it open and practically falling into the street.<p>

He surveyed the scene with contempt. How many times had his father advised him to get a new vehicle? Something that'll survive the long drives through the desert, he'd said. Something with air conditioning. But Ichigo liked his truck. He'd had it since they moved to the states and had some rather fond memories with it.

Like that time him and Shinji had gotten chased by a biker gang. Or when him and Renji got pulled over for driving backwards down the road and then thrown in jail for the night for arguing with the officer. Yeah, those had been great times.

But the truck was old, beat up, and worse for wear. Deep down, Ichigo had known his father was right. And considering his situation now, he wished he'd listened to him.

Ichigo walked around the front end of the truck and slid his fingertips under the hood. Finding the release latch, he pulled it up and propped it open. The acrid smoke billowed up into his face and burned his eyes, making him back away and cough. _Shit._ He held an arm over his face, shielding himself, as he approached the engine and quickly reached out and slammed the hood back down. No way he was fixing that.

He opened the driver's door and sat down, leaving his legs hanging over the pavement. He pulled his phone out to call someone—anyone other than his father and his I-told-you-so's—but the battery icon only flashed at him a few times before the damned thing powered down. Evidently, fate or destiny or whatever the hell it was that controlled Ichigo's life had decided that he needed something else to go wrong. Great.

Ichigo slumped back, lying across both seats and ignoring the emergency break digging uncomfortably into the middle of his back. He tried to organize his thoughts, to think of something that might help him out of this situation. He could wait for a passing car to stop and help him. But there was no guarantee that there would be a passing car or that it would stop. The entire time he'd been on this road, Ichigo had only seen a handful of other drivers. Or he could walk back to the rest stop a few miles back and use the payphone to call a tow-truck. Which would suck, considering it was a hundred and ten degrees outside, but hell. He really didn't have a choice.

With a grunt, Ichigo pushed himself up and out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. Out of habit, he slid his key into the lock and twisted, though he didn't really expect anyone to steal a still-smoking piece-of-shit truck left on the side of the road in the middle of a desert. But whatever.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking, staring down at his toes. He made it a few steps before remembering he had an iPod in the truck and jogged back, reaching in through the open window to pick it from where it laid on the passenger's seat. Resuming his walk, he screwed the earbuds in and moved his thumb over the touch pad to find a song. Considering his mood, Ichigo stopped on something loud with liberal amounts of screaming.

The afternoon was dry and hot, and within minutes, Ichigo was wishing he had something to drink. His tee-shirt was already sticking to his back and chest and small drops of sweat rolled down the side of his face and neck. It made him uncomfortable, itchy in his own skin. He stopped for a moment and doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. He looked over his shoulder, glad that his truck was out of sight. He took a few more breaths before deciding to do something about the heat. He tore his shirt over his head, careful to replace his headphones when they shook loose.

Immediately, he felt a bit of relief, though he'd probably have a distinct sunburn before he got to the rest stop. He was glad that he at least wasn't wearing jeans, opting instead for a pair of cargo shorts and sandals, knowing beforehand that without air conditioning, he'd be toast if he didn't dress lightly for this part of his trip.

As he walked, Ichigo silently cursed at his family for living so far away from his college, though realistically, he knew it wasn't their fault. Wasn't he the one who'd chosen to go to school so far away from home?

His father and sisters three states away, but he was the one who chose the distance. Driving, it was about an eighteen hour trip, one that Ichigo usually split over two days, stopping in somewhere along the way for the night. He didn't come home too often, only for long holiday breaks like Christmas, Thanksgiving, or, like now, summer break.

He'd been out of school for about a week, and when most of his friends finally left, he did too. He shared an apartment close to campus with Renji, Renji's girlfriend Rukia, and another buddy of his named Shuhei. He always left most of his stuff there, and just brought a pair of duffel bags back with him when he returned home.

Ichigo smiled as he thought of returning home. Sure, his father was psychotic and unpredictable, but Ichigo absolutely adored his sisters. Yuzu, with her calm and peaceful mannerisms, would quietly care for her family. Karin, on the other hand, was tougher and sporty, sharing a competitive nature with her brother. But Ichigo loved his family, regardless of how dysfunctional it seemed at times.

But now, he was slightly worried he wouldn't make it home at all. If he couldn't find a tow-truck to come get him, what would he do then? If he called his father, he'd never hear the end of it. But most of his school friends had all returned home, and even if one of them was willing to come pick him up, chances were they wouldn't also be willing to drive him to his family's home.

Ichigo sighed, finding it useless to think about such pointless things. He lifted his eyes from the pavement, wondering how far he'd gone. He stopped and looked back, trying to gauge the distance he'd traveled when a car suddenly appeared from around a bend, swerving to avoid Ichigo. Ichigo lunged to the side, falling in his effort to not become road-kill. He landed hard on his forearm, scratching up the skin and forcing dirt and dust deep into the wound. He flung his other hand up, flipping off the car that peeled out and continued on its way.

Pushing himself up, Ichigo continued walking, making it around the bend while he inspected his scrapes. They weren't too deep, but the blood was already seeping and running down to his fingers. He absently noticed that the side of his knee was bloody too, but ignored the lesser injury. He wrapped his shirt around his arm, assuming he'd be able to buy a new top when he reached the rest stop.

Looking up, Ichigo realized that he was finally within sight of the small outpost. He smiled, relieved, and picked up his pace. Jogging now, he reached his blessedly air-conditioned destination within a few minutes.

The rest-stop consisted of a restroom complex, small diner, and a gas station. Ichigo went straight to the gas station, but instead of heading directly to the payphone, he decide to pick himself up an new tee-shirt. The inside of the gas station was a comfortable seventy degrees, almost chilling Ichigo's sweaty, flushed bare skin when he stepped inside. A few small bells tied to the door jingled when he entered, drawing the attention of the blonde man behind the counter.

"Oh, hello there. I am sorry, but without a shirt, you can't shop here." Ichigo glared at the man, eyeing the strange striped hat pulled low over his eyes. After a moment, he raised his arm to show off his makeshift bandages. "I've got a shirt. It's just serving other purposes."

The man chuckled, an amused look covering his face. He waved his hand back and forth before speaking. "Ah, I see. Well do what you need to, but when you're done I'd be happy to patch you up, if you like."

Ichigo grunted in response, turning his attention to the small selection of tourist tees hanging next to the candy aisle. He flipped through them, lip curling in distaste at the tacky slogans and dumb pictures featured on most of them. He finally found a mostly plain one, and pulled it from the rack before making his way to the counter, stopping only to grab a bottle of water from the cold vault. He tossed his items onto the table top and pulled out his wallet.

The man—Kisuke, according to his name tag—quickly rang him up before pulling a first aid kit from under the counter.

"So let me see that arm." He pulled Ichigo's offered arm out straight and stripped the bloody shirt from it, dropping it directly into the garbage. He plucked a tiny set of plastic tweezers from the kit and began pulling the small pebbles out.

"So, how'd this happen?" Ichigo turned his head away. He wasn't squeamish, but he didn't exactly like watching himself get bandaged. "Uh, my truck broke down a few miles down the road, and I almost got run over walking back here."

The blonde man laid the tweezers down and pulled out some antiseptic. "Well it's good that you're not dead. Have you called a mechanic yet?" Ichigo shook his head. "No, my phone died, so I was planning to use the payphone outside."

"Well, I know a very good mechanic, if you don't have a number yet," he looked up at Ichigo, who shook his head again. "Just give him a call and he'll even pick you up here on his way to your truck. If it's really bad, he'll tow the vehicle to the next town and fix it at his shop there. He's really very good at what he does." Kisuke finished speaking as he finished wrapping gauze around Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo flexed his arm, tentatively testing the bandages. Satisfied, he picked up his new shirt. "Sure," he said, "If you'll give me his number, I'll give him a call."

Kisuke beamed at him and scribbled the digits on a scrap of paper before handing it to Ichigo. He leaned against his register. "Well best of luck to you, traveler. If you're feeling hungry while you're waiting, Yoruichi at the diner has great pies."

Ichigo thanked the man, ripping the tags off and pulling his new shirt over his head. "I'll do that."

He stepped back out into the oppressive heat, the jingle of bells accompanying his exit. He walked around the side of the building to the payphone, fishing in his pockets for a quarter.

He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, slipping the coin into its slot. He quickly dialed the number he'd been given and waited for someone to answer.

The pie was awesome. Ichigo greedily stuffed another forkful of the amazing desert into his mouth, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. There had been several options to choose from, but when Yoruichi listed strawberry as one of them, Ichigo's mind was instantly made. As embarrassing as it was considering his hair and name, strawberry was still his favorite flavor for just about everything, including pie.

Yoruichi stood leaning against the counter, watching Ichigo with a mildly amused expression on her face. The kid ate like he was half-starved, or something. A tinkling caught her attention and she looked up, smiling at the familiar blue-haired man who entered.

"Grimmjow! Good of you to stop by!"

"Yoruichi! How's the motorcycle?"

"Oh, good good, almost got pulled over the other day, but those modifications you made make it so hard not to speed..."

Ichigo barely looked up until someone dropped into the seat next to him. A hand stretched out and Ichigo hesitantly shook it.

"Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, mechanic. You the one that needs a lift?"

Ichigo's eyes traveled up the man's muscular chest to his face. He felt himself color slightly as Grimmjow's electric blue eyes met his own, a devilish grin stretching across his face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm, um, Ichigo Kurosaki."

While Ichigo was distracted, Grimmjow hooked a finger over the lip of the plate and pulled it over to himself. He took the fork from Ichigo's limp fingers and speared a chunk of pie. Lifting it to his mouth, Grimmjow casually asked what happened.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to understand what he meant, and he mentally kicked himself for being so distracted by the man.

"Um, I don't really know. My engine just sorta blew up."

Grimmjow looked up, vaguely staring into the distance as if trying to picture such a scenario. He snorted and returned to the little bit of pie still left. It was strawberry, something he found particularly interesting. "Well, we'll see if it's really that bad. What're you doing out here in the desert anyways?"

He looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. The kid had his chin resting on his fist and was staring absently at the wall. Grimmjow smiled to himself. He snapped his fingers in front of the kid's face, recapturing his attention.

"Uh, what? Sorry..."

"I asked, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Ichigo colored a little, embarrassed despite himself at how stupid he was acting. "I go to college a few hours away. School just got out a few weeks ago, so I was driving to visit my family."

Grimmjow hummed around the pie in his mouth. "What're you studying?" He glanced sidelong at Ichigo, watching him. The kid was really quite attractive.

"I'm a journalism major." Ichigo couldn't help but be kind of nervous. Why did this gorgeous stranger want to know so much about him?

"Journalism, huh? So you like writing?" Grimmjow lifted another bite to his lips. Damn. The pie was almost gone.

"Yeah, I mean, not for like, essays and stuff. But articles are fun to write. So, um, what do you do? Other than as a mechanic, I mean."

Grimmjow laughed. "I live in a town the size of a postage stamp. There's not really much to do. I do, however, get a kick out of restoring old cars."

Ichigo perked up at that. If there was something he obsessed over, it was cars. New, old, shiny, rusted—it didn't matter so long as it had wheels and an engine. He was more of an admirer, though. He'd never really been good at working on them. As was obvious considering his dilapidated truck.

"That's so cool! I wish I was good at that sort of thing..." Ichigo's words trailed off as he zoned out, imagining the kind of car collection he'd have if money was no object. Grimmjow watched him as he finished the pie, intensely interested at what was happening in the kid's mind. When he finished the pie a few moments later, he pulled a few bills from his wallet and slapped them down on the counter.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Ichigo snapped back to reality at his words. He glanced at the money on the counter and colored. "You didn't have to pay for it, you know."

Grimmjow looked back at him. "Yeah, I know, but I did eat more of it than you did." He flashed a smile before bidding farewell to Yoruichi and exiting the diner. Ichigo was close behind him, following him into the heat.

Grimmjow led him to a tow truck a few parking spaces from the building. He opened the unlocked door and sat down heavily. Ichigo opened the passenger's door, but had to wait a moment for Grimmjow to clear his seat off and dump everything in the backseat.

As they were pulling out, Ichigo pointed down the road. "It's that way." Grimmjow tossed him as amused look. "I know; I passed it on my way in."

"Oh." Ichigo turned his face away, watching the scenery pass by through the window. The trip was much quicker by vehicle, and within minutes they were standing before Ichigo's still smoking truck. Grimmjow walked around to the front and lifted the hood. He fanned his hand over the engine to clear the thin wisps of smoke.

Ichigo was still sitting in the tow truck, door open and feet dangling out over the pavement. Grimmjow had parked the truck in front of Ichigo's, and Ichigo looked back to watch him as he worked. _He really is good looking,_ Ichigo though. He caught himself; no, he was definitely more than just 'good looking.' He stared at his form, admiring the way his muscles worked under the thin fabric of his shirt as he stretched across and tweaked things in the motor.

Grimmjow eventually stood up straight and turned around. He grinned as he wiped his hands on a rag, walking over to the tow truck. "You checkin' me out, Strawberry?" Ichigo's eyes widened and blushed furiously as he denied it. "N-no! Of course not!"

He turned his eyes away, desperately trying to ignore how close Grimmjow was to him. Grimmjow only laughed. _Bullshit. _"Well, your truck is in pretty bad condition. It's nothing I can't fix, but I'll need to take it back to my shop to get it up on the lift."

Ichigo finally looked up at him. "Okay. How long will the repairs take?" Grimmjow glanced at his watch. "Well, probably not more than a few hours. But it's already four, so you might want to think about getting a hotel room to spend the night in once we get into town, unless you plan to drive through the night."

Ichigo nodded and swung his legs into the cab. "Whatever. One more night in a hotel room won't kill me." Grimmjow smiled and started attaching Ichigo's truck to his own. When he was finished, he got in the cab and started back to town.

Ichigo gaped at Grimmjow's garage. It was one of the largest buildings in the small town, and definitely by far one of the nicest. Everything was shiny and new looking and it wasn't even that loud inside, despite the many cars being worked on by other mechanics. Ichigo looked around nervously while Grimmjow went about getting his truck into an open spot.

While he was working, however, Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's praising looks. "See something you like, Strawberry?" Ichigo looked over, surprised. "Uh, yeah, actually." Before he could mention how clean the place was, Grimmjow cut in. "Yeah? The garage is nice, too." He ginned widely at Ichigo's blush before turning back the the broken down vehicle and starting the lift.

When the truck was a few feet above the ground, he walked back to Ichigo. "So, like I said, this might take a while. Why don't you go get your room squared away while I make the needed repairs. There's a motel just down the street, easily within walking distance."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to call to see when it's done to come back and get it?" Grimmjow shook his head slightly. "If you want, I can just drive it over. Plus, driving it will help me make sure everything's working fine. You can even get me a beer to thank me when I'm done."

Ichigo was a little apprehensive. The man was basically inviting himself on a sort of twisted date he didn't even know Ichigo would accept yet, and looking damn good doing it. Grimmjow frowned slightly, wondering if he'd pushed it too far. But Ichigo eventually nodded. "Alright. You'll get your beer. But my truck had better be returned in pristine condition."

Grimmjow grinned. "Then I'll see you tonight."

Ichigo left, hands in his pockets. What the hell just happened? He hadn't really had the best luck with guys recently, and having a roommate with a live-in girlfriend didn't make the most friendly of environments to foster a relationship in. He frowned as he approached the motel.

Inside, he was greeted by a severe-looking dark haired man. He gave Ichigo the creeps as he turned his sad eyes on him. Ichigo hurried to reserve his room and get out. After he left the little office, he wandered around town.

As he walked, he thought about his conversation with Grimmjow. The man really was attractive, and the hour and a half drive into town had given them plenty of time to get to know each other a little better.

Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts when his stomach growled, so he headed to the nearest convenience store to pick up some light groceries. As he wandered the aisles, Ichigo stopped next to the alcohol section. Why did they have to go out to get drinks. Sure, Grimmjow hadn't mentioned where they'd be getting drinks, but Ichigo had assumed he'd meant a bar close by. He thought about it for a moment before opening the door and pulling a six pack of beer out. Hell. If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted more than just drinks with the sexy mechanic.

When he'd payed for his items, Ichigo went straight back to his hotel room. He slid the key card he'd been given into and back out of the slot and the little light on the lock turned green. Pushing the door open, he dropped the groceries on a chair and slid the booze into the mini fridge.

He dropped onto the couch and switched the TV on, flipping through the channels until he found a movie he liked. He didn't remember falling asleep, but eventually a knock on the door woke him.

He rolled off the bed and hit the bed with a loud _thump._ He scrambled to his feet, hoping to God that Grimmjow didn't hear that. He pulled the door open quickly, looking up into Grimmjow's sparkling blue eyes. _God,_ Ichigo thought, _he's got such beautiful eyes._

Night had fallen while Ichigo had been asleep, but he wasn't staring at the stars shining overhead. Grimmjow smiled. "Gonna let me in or just stare at me?" Ichigo blinked stupidly a few times before pulling the door the rest of the way open and allowing Grimmjow to enter.

Grimmjow causally glanced around the room while he removed his sweatshirt, tossing it onto a chair. It might get hot during the day, but nighttime temperatures could drop pretty significantly, and while it didn't really warrant a jacket, the air-conditioning in his garage had finally gotten to him.

Ichigo walked to the fridge and pulled the booze out. He slipped two bottles out and handed one to Grimmjow. "Your beer." He smiled down at Grimmjow as he spoke. Grimmjow took it wordlessly and cracked it open. He took a long drought before looking at Ichigo. "You would pick the only really shitty brand this town carries."

Ichigo blushed and defended himself. "How was I supposed to know! It's not like I live here! I don't even drink that often." He opened his own bottle and took a sip. He grimaced just after. It really was terrible.

Grimmjow was surprised. For someone who claimed to never drink, Ichigo could really hold his alcohol. They'd finished the six pack a little while before, downing the bitter liquid despite its lacking taste. The kid was slightly flushed, but otherwise acted rather normal. Well, as normal as Grimmjow knew him to be.

Ichigo felt buzzed, though. He could feel the alcohol in his system, and while he wouldn't wake extremely hungover the next morning, it was enough to loosen him up. At least, that's what he wanted to blame it on.

He raised the last of his beer to his lips and noticed that the bandages on his arm were starting to bleed through. He'd explained how he got the scrapes to Grimmjow on the way into town, and while he'd gone shopping he'd picked up some antiseptic and gauze.

Ichigo set the bottle down on the nightstand and stood. He and Grimmjow had been reclined next to each other on the bed, watching some stupid comedy movie and laughing their heads off. But now Ichigo shuffled into the small bathroom to patch himself up. He'd just pulled the old bandages off when Grimmjow entered behind him.

"Need something?" He asked, holding up the plastic bag containing the supplies. Ichigo nodded, looking at him in the mirror. Grimmjow set them down on the counter and reached for Ichigo's arm. When Ichigo pulled away slightly, Grimmjow looked at him. "It'll be easier and less painful if you have help."

Ichigo glared at him. In his inebriated state, he found it highly uncomfortable to be standing next to such a beautiful creature. "Fine," he said, relenting and holding his injured arm out.

Grimmjow held it gently in one hand, opening the antiseptic with the other and soaking a cloth in it. He squeezed the cloth over the scrapes, dripping the liquid onto the wounds. Ichigo hissed as it began working, bubbling and fizzing over his damaged skin. When it was done, Grimmjow tore open the packet of gauze with his teeth and gingerly wrapped it around Ichigo's forearm.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow finished bandaging him, watching those skilled fingers work. Without thinking, he reached up and grasped his collar, pulling him down for a kiss.

Honestly, Grimmjow was surprised that Ichigo would make the first move. But he didn't complain as he let Ichigo deepen the kiss, parting his lips to tangle their tongues together.

Ichigo released Grimmjow's collar and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow pressed closer, letting his hands rest on Ichigo's hips. Ichigo moaned softly into Grimmjow's mouth, causing the taller man to shudder slightly. They broke away for a moment and looked at each other. Mutually understanding the silent message, they lunged forward, joining together in a violent kiss.

Their clothes started falling off as they slowly left the bathroom and navigated blindly to the bed. As they fell on it, Ichigo somehow managed to land on a shirtless and grinning Grimmjow. Grimmjow deftly flipped them over and tugged off Ichigo's pants, the only outer clothing he still had left. He pulled his own jeans off and tossed them behind him as he crawled back on top of Ichigo. Their swollen erections rubbed against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear, making both men groan.

Ichigo fisted his hands in Grimmjow's hair. It was surprisingly soft and Ichigo loved the feeling of it slipping through his fingertips.

Grimmjow kissed down Ichigo's jawline, nibbling at his chin and down his throat. He could hear the dialogue from the movie they'd left on, but he refused to let it distract him. He reached a pert nipple and rolled it into his mouth, savoring how Ichigo gasped and arched into him. He supported himself with one hand, but with the other he reached down and squeezed Ichigo's length through his boxers. He slipped his fingertips inside and stroked it slowly.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off him slightly, ignoring the momentary look of confusion Grimmjow tossed him to pull of his boxers. Grimmjow grinned and did the same. When they rejoined, Ichigo nearly came just from the feeling of the new skin on skin contact.

With the new sensations, Grimmjow found himself unable to wait anymore. He left the bed and grabbed his jacket. He plunged a hand into the pockets, searching for the small bottle of lube he'd hidden there. He returned to the bed and climbed on top of Ichigo, flipping the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto his fingertips.

He slid down Ichigo's body and nuzzled his erection. Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips slightly, looking down at Grimmjow with hooded eyes. Grimmjow kept eye contact with him as he slowly kissed up the underside of Ichigo's dick, pressing a slick finger into his entrance. Ichigo gasped again and threw his head back into the rumpled sheets.

Grimmjow took him in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the sounds Ichigo was making. If he'd known the kid would be so responsive, he'd have been sticking his tongue down his throat far earlier. As he sucked on the swollen member, he wiggled a second finger into the writhing man beneath him. He scissored his fingers gently, curling them to find that sweet spot.

After the third finger had been added, Grimmjow pulled away. Ichigo mewled, yearning for the contact to be replaced. Instead, Grimmjow crawled on top of him and lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance. He watched Ichigo's face as he slowly filled him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. He exhaled harshly and leaned down over Ichigo to kiss him.

Ichigo was sure he'd never been filled so completely before in his life. He'd only had a few sexual experiences, but Grimmjow was already giving him so much pleasure, he was sure he'd never be able to think straight again. But when Grimmjow began moving—oh God—Ichigo was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

Grimmjow slowly built the pace until the friction was too much to bear. He thrusted into Ichigo, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in. His own grunts mixed with Ichigo's, filling the room with sounds of pleasure.

Ichigo had thrown an arm over his eyes, but Grimmjow pushed it away as he gripped his dick. Ichigo cried out, moaning loudly while Grimmjow stroked and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

With the added stimulus, Ichigo could no longer hold himself back. He came hard, arching into Grimmjow and pressing their chests together. Grimmjow came just after, unable to hold onto sanity when Ichigo began spasming around him.

They collapsed together and rested for a few moment, trying to regain their breath. Ichigo felt his eyelids drooping and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. He was out before he'd even had a chance to say how good it had been.

Grimmjow smiled when Ichigo's breathing evened out, playing against his neck. He pulled the sheets up over them and wrapped and arm around Ichigo's middle and let himself fall asleep without even turning the TV off.

In the morning, Ichigo woke to the smell of coffee. He sat up and looked around for a moment, trying to locate the source. He belatedly realized he was still stark naked from the night before when he heard Grimmjow's deep, sexy chuckle.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Ichigo eyed him as the man poured himself a cup of coffee, then one for Ichigo. He accepted the mug Grimmjow offered him before hesitantly speaking.

"So..." How did one normally go about thanking someone for a one night stand? Reading his mind, Grimmjow smiled.

"No need to thank me for last night, I know I'm good." He laughed again at the blush that spread across Ichigo's cheeks. "But it is almost ten in the morning, so I have to get to work."

Ichigo stood, wrapping a sheet around his waist. Grimmjow had already pulled on his jeans, but was still shirtless. As Grimmjow pulled his shirt over his head, Ichigo approached him. He stood on his toes and kissed the other man quickly.

"I should also get going. I've got a long drive." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him in for another kiss. "Well maybe on your way through town next time, you can stop in for another tune up."

Ichigo smiled as they separated and Grimmjow moved to the door, opening it. "Maybe I will. My truck is old and does run like shit."

"Well, anytime you want someone to peek under the hood, you've got my number." He grinned and nodded to the nightstand next to the bed. Ichigo turned his head, looking to where he indicated, but when he turned back, Grimmjow was gone. He sighed and shuffled to the table and picked up the small piece of paper.

On it, Grimmjow had left his personal cell phone as well as a his home address. Ichigo smiled as he found his wallet and tucked the paper inside. He took a quick shower before getting dressed and then tried to clean the place up again.

When he was done, he left the room and returned the keys to the gloomy desk man. It wasn't until he got to his truck that he pulled the slip of paper out again. He fingered it absently, thinking about the night before. Yeah. He would definitely be stopping through this town again.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Please leave me a review if you liked it and to let me know how I did! An as always, thanks in advance!<strong>

**~Frankie**


End file.
